


Hear You Me

by Reyire



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyire/pseuds/Reyire
Summary: "He's special, Gaz. He's everything to me. He's the reason I changed. I wait because I think he's worth it. No, I know he's worth it." Slash/ZADR! - re-written end to "Things We Took For Granted" by StardustSage -





	Hear You Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a rewrite of the ending of the story "Things We Took For Granted" by StardustSage on ff.net. To really understand it, you would have to read up to chapter 55, and then start reading this story. Though when I went to link the fic, it seemingly has disappeared. Although the original idea must be credited to her, I am currently working on my own prequel to this fic to make it fit in better, but I can't promise it will be out any time soon.
> 
> That being said, the characters in this story are not going to be "in character" with the canon universe. They're in character based on the changing and growing characters from the fanfic this is based off of. I got permission from StardustSage to post this a few years back.
> 
> To sum up, Dib's been in an accident thanks to Zim and the consequences of his actions have caught up with him. As he has been waiting for Dib to awaken, his feelings have begun to grow and change. Enjoy!

_**Hear You Me** _

At first, only the nurse came running and a nearby doctor, in case anything was terribly wrong and Dib needed immediate medical attention. They ran in and looked at Dib, who blinked back at them in surprise. He still wasn't exactly sure what was going on, why Zim was there, why Zim had _kissed_ him and why he felt so impossibly numb. His head ached, his eyes still blinking from the unwanted light shining in them. The nurse quickly ran over to check him out and the doctor ran to get others. Soon Gaz and Membrane came running in as well. Zim stepped back and away from the crowd that had somehow amassed in the room. He wasn't sure what to feel or think, he was happy and scared and surprised and unsure. He didn't know anymore. He kept walking backwards without realizing until he hit the wall. No one really noticed.

"Gaz?" Dib mouthed, unable to actually speak any more for the moment.

"Dib? You're awake, you really are!" Gaz burst into fresh tears, quietly hiding her face in her dad's jacket as he stood by her side. She gripped the side of his bed.

".. Dad?" he mouthed again, he really couldn't believe all these people were even bothering to be in his room, when before no one really even cared about what happened to him. Not his family, not the kids at skool, and most certainly not Zim.

"Son, you're with us again." Membrane managed, not sure how to express himself properly.

Dib mouthed a couple of words a few more times repeatedly before someone understood him.

"He asked, what happened?" Zim managed to grumble from his place in the back of the room. Everyone looked at Zim for a split second before turning back to Dib. Already a few of the curious onlookers had gotten bored and started to file out of the room.

"There was a car accident, Dib ..."

Dib managed to roll his eyes and then glance over in the direction he heard his enemy's voice come from.

"Zim?" Gaz questioned, looking at her brother again.

"He did it?" Dib mouthed.

Gaz shook her head furiously as Zim approached the bed again. The room had become much emptier. "It wasn't like that, Dib. It -"

Dib seemed to force out a sigh and rolled his eyes again.

"This is an exciting time for you all, I'm sure .. but we really need to run some tests on Dib now, and he could probably use his rest, so I hate to ask you this but - " A doctor standing by spoke up.

"We'll go ..." Membrane put an arm around Gaz and practically had to pull her out of the room. Zim paused for a moment at the foot of the bed.

"Leave me alone." Dib seemed to mouth at him.

"So much has changed. You don't even know ..." Zim felt an ache in his chest that he couldn't really explain, and he forced himself to turn away and go out the door. The look the boy had given him made him pretty sure that Dib wasn't nearly convinced yet.

Zim managed to make his way to the waiting room where Membrane and Gaz were. Membrane gave him a half-hearted wave as he walked in right as the man was on his way out. Zim barely responded as he took a seat by Gaz. She was curled up in a chair, her face hidden in the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Gaz ... ?"

She looked up. "I'm just really happy he's awake ... but I don't know what else to think. I mean .. is he going to be okay?"

"I .. I wish I could answer that myself." he curled up in his own chair, leaning just a little bit towards Gaz and she leaned back towards him. All they could both really do was wait until they could explain to Dib, in their own words, what had happened. All they could do is wait and see if some miracle saved Dib. Just maybe ...

They were only allowed back in Dib's room right before visiting hours were over so they couldn't talk about much. He was still awake at least but he looked like he was fighting back sleep.

Zim came right up to his bedside and was greeted with a glare, a sleepy glare, but still a glare. "Dib." his voice came out as a whisper mostly. Gaz stood nearby, not sure what to say or how to react still. She kept waiting any second for them to tell her it was all hopeless. That her brother would never get better. She was on the edge of a cliff and she felt pretty much alone. The only comfort she had was she thought just maybe, Zim was on that cliff with her ...

"Dib ... " the Irken began again. "I've been here all this time. Gaz has too. Even your dad."

Dib's expression turned a bit sarcastic, almost as if he were suggesting that Zim was lying his ass off and that everyone had only recently shown up to try to look good when he awoke finally.

"Damnit, Dib. I don't know what else to do to prove this to you."

"He's telling the truth." Gaz spoke up, her voice quiet behind Zim.

Dib seemed thoughtful almost. He was thinking about how he heard the nurses comment that that "green boy" had been there every day almost since the accident. And how much he seemed to care, and what a devoted friend he must be and how lucky Dib was to have such a friend.

' _Friend?!_ ' he kept thinking to himself. ' _He's my WORST enemy! You have got to be kidding me_.'

But it just wasn't logical to think that everyone was lying to him. It wasn't ...

"But ... all you've ever wanted to do is kill me, Zim." The boy tried to mouth his words and for once they actually came out. His voice sounded rusted .. like a gate that hadn't been opened in a long time.

The Irken looked surprised for a moment but leaned forward to speak as if he wanted to share something with only Dib himself.

"If I really wanted to kill you ... don't you think I would've done it by now?"

Dib blinked a few times. He had no response to that at all. Gaz moved a little closer, patting the blankets over his hand, knowing that her brother might not feel the gesture but at least he could see it.

Finally, a nurse came in to usher the visitors out. They said goodbye quickly and left, leaving Dib alone with his thoughts.

... he wasn't even sure what to think.

Zim wandered in the direction of the cafe as he left the hospital. Gaz had told him she'd left Gir there earlier. She left for home, saying she was taking the long way so she could think, and they parted ways. He shuffled his feet as he walked, knowing he might need some time to think himself.

' _How do you convince someone you love them?_ ' he thought. That wasn't the only thing on his mind. Everything was just a big jumbled mess. Like the kitchen after Gir and Minimoose were cooking. The thought of his faithful robot companions made him smile for a brief second but it faded again.

_I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak. I'd share with you could I only speak, just how much this hurts me._

A lyric from a song that played on the radio came to him unbidden. It eerily fit the situation and he shook his head, as if doing that would shake the words from his mind. They remained, running around in circles. Life used to seem just a bit easier when he had no emotions, just facts. No feelings, no love, no whatever. When he was a normal Irken ... Then again, he'd never been normal, he'd never really lived up the Irken ideals of what a good and useful citizen should be like. This complicated planet, this ugly and yet beautiful world, had transformed him. Against his wishes originally, but it still had. And he just could never go back to viewing life as he used to. Zim wrapped his arms around himself. His breath was visible in the cold air. He blew out a sigh, watching the small cloud appear and then drift away and disappear. Just like smoke. Somehow it occurred to him then that happiness was like that. It could appear and disappear in only an instant. He sighed again, watching it a second before shuffling faster towards the cafe. His feet were starting to feel heavy, and he figured then he better get to the cafe and get Gir before continuing his nonsensical pondering in the cold air any longer.

The bell that was attached to the door rang out cheerily as he walked in. He paused a moment as the door shut behind him, letting the warmth soak into him a moment. Gir flew at him the second he came in the door and he caught the small green flurry of cuteness in his arms as he took a seat.

"Hey, Zim, you doin' alright?" Carol inquired happily.

"I've been better really." he managed a weak smile for the girl. Tiff looked him over, seeming thoughtful but wary of him still.

"Aw, well, I'm here if you need to talk." she smiled back, a genuine one. And again Zim thought about what it meant to have a friend. "Do you want anything to warm you up? It's really cold out there."

"Sure, I guess. Whatever is good." he felt too tired in mind, body and spirit to even pick out what he wanted to drink. He leaned back in the chair a bit. Gir hopped down and followed Carol to the back as she retreated to make a warm drink for his master.

Tiff seemed uneasy and an awkward silence hung in the air before she finally came over and plopped herself down near him with a sigh. "I guess we never really got the chance to talk since ... well, you know."

"Y-yes ... " Zim wasn't exactly sure what she was getting at.

"I've just been really stressed lately and .. there's alot going on in my life. And I'm sorry ..."

"It's fine, really. I understand."

Tiff looked up at him, resting her chin in her hand. "You seem very tired .. worn out."

"You don't look so good yourself." he shot back, jokingly.

"Heh." she smiled a little bitterly to herself. "Carol says I should take better care of myself ... I feel bad I make her worry about me so much. She's just too nice for her own good ..."

The Irken raised an eyebrow to himself. "Tiff ... do you - "

He was cut off as Gir slid back into the room, Carol right behind him. "This should work, Zim." She paused, looking to both of them. "Is something wrong? Cause the air in this room seems .. so not good."

"It's fine." Zim accepted his treat from her as she glanced over at Tiff, who seemed to be looking intently out the window at absolutely nothing.

"Ooh-kay." she drug out the word seeming a little concerned but then turned to Zim and smiled. "Do you need to talk?"

He fiddled with the cup in his hands a little bit. He watched Gir run in circles nearby. "I'd rather keep it to myself, just for now. But ... really .. thanks."

"It's no problem." Carol picked a rag up and begin scrubbing the countertop with a bit too much passion, her mind obviously drifting elsewhere.

"Hey ... Zim ..." Tiff's voice drifted over to him, not much but a small whisper. He looked over. She was sitting leaning on the table with her head resting against her arm now. ".. good luck, okay?"

"You too." the Irken whispered back. He had read Tiff's thoughts and seen right through her. He wished her luck as much as he wished himself.

Now, if only wishes were something a little more reliable ...

Zim managed to make it home with Gir sometime later, passing out on the sofa in his clothes. Exhaustion finally took him over and he slept. He had no dreams. Everything was just empty blackness. Nothingness ...

He was finally awoken by Gir licking his face. "Masterrrr ... I bake-ed you muffinsss for breakfastttt. Pleaseee eat one?" He heard an accompanying squeak and managed to sit up with a smile.

"Alright, Gir. Thank you." He patted his robot on the head in an affectionate manner. Gir was beginning to like this new side of his master. Very much so. A master that loved him ... he bounced and took off towards the kitchen again, squawking happily to himself.

Zim somehow felt that waking up this way was much much better then plotting doom and destruction 24/7. He looked at a clock nearby and sighed to himself, quickly eating the rest of the muffin. "I can't believe it's so late. I gotta get over to the hospital, Gir. Take care of the house."

"AS ALWAYS MASTER!" Gir said happily.

The Irken quickly changed and left, practically running to the hospital. Desperate to speak with Dib again, and desperate for new news about him. He still didn't even know what he was going to say, how he was going to explain himself. He was pretty much more than positive just being straightforward with Dib would get him nothing more than a " _what? are you crazy?_ " look. Ever since that one time, he kept hanging on to the few hopeful words the doctor had tacked on to the end of his explanation about how severe Dib's injuries were.

" _we're not 100% sure ..._ "

There was still definitely a chance for .. for everything. For Dib to be okay. He slowed to something of a walk as he entered the hospital, moving as quickly as possible to duck his head into the waiting room to see if Gaz had come yet.

She was there. She was sobbing, holding her knees. In her usual chair. Zim felt something in his chest seem to sink down the floor, and something inside him twitched painfully. _What is this?_

"Gaz ... " he said softly as he approached, sitting by her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh Zim-Zim-Zim," she actually stuttered, throwing her arms around someone she considered to be something of a friend now. She sobbed into his shoulder. He stiffened a moment and then closed his own arms around her in a comforting hug, although he still had no clue what was happening. He felt icy cold, and like everything was unreal.

"What happened?" he asked again, his voice on edge this time.

To his immense surprise, Gaz looked up at him and smiled through her tears. "Dib .. he might .. he might be okay. They said so .. they said he might be okay. Oh Zim ..." she hugged him again, wanting to share her joy with someone.

The Irken took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He pushed a hand under the sleeve of his hoodie to pinch himself, even though he still had his arms around Gaz. He wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. He wasn't. _He wasn't._ This was real. He squeezed her tighter and buried his own head against her shoulder and let his own tears fall. Finally. Happy tears, for once.

And he really felt then, that maybe ... these humans and their emotions were definitely not so bad.

Gaz took Zim to Dib's room then, where the doctor still was writing a bunch of things on a chart.

"Human, tell me, tell me, you must, is my Dib-thing going to be okay, or what?"

The doctor seemed taken aback a moment, but as Zim had become a common sight around the hospital, everyone already knew he was pretty odd so he just smiled then. "Well, now that Dib is awake, we were able to do more extensive testing on him and perform a proper MRI. And considering the trauma he went through, his body is actually in pretty good shape. He's beginning to recover. He can move his neck again now, and that's a really great sign. The damage we originally thought he had sustained was false, and his spine is still intact. There is a chance that he might not be able to walk again because of inflictions to his vertebrae ... " he said somberly, dropping off for a moment to scribble some things on his chart again.

"... And?!" Zim practically exploded, but managed to keep his voice down as Dib seemed to be sleeping nearby.

"Oh, but he has more of a chance to recover fully. He would have to learn to walk all over again though, but still. It's amazing." The doctor let out a low whistle and smiled again as he left the room, still writing away.

The Irken had to lean against Gaz again until he could sit down again properly next to Dib's bed. "After all these nightmares, Gaz, after it all. Is it true?" He looked up at her.

She patted his shoulder, then looked at her brother with a smile, and wiped back the happy tears that threatened to overflow again. "Yes, Zim. Finally. It's true. Things should be okay."

He let out a contented sort of sigh, feeling like regrets, problems and sadness had finally lifted from him. The sadness that had been eating at him since that one day, so long ago now. Nothing was even near perfect yet ... but still. This was something.

And something is always better than nothing.

Zim and Gaz just sat there for awhile in awe that something so miraculous had finally occurred after all the bad. Dib continued to sleep on, so the pair went off for awhile to eat something.

Dib's eyes flickered open as he heard the door to his room click shut. He hadn't been asleep any of the time they were there. He had heard the whole conversation between the doctor and his sister and his .. _enemy_. He had to admit it almost felt weird saying that now. He looked in the direction of the door and the tinted windows in his room that looked out into the hallway. His neck hurt and ached and it was almost impossible to move it, but he could do it. Just barely. He looked in time to see Zim, grinning happily to himself and laughing with Gaz, march off down the hallway past his room.

His heart skipped a beat for a moment. He was so insanely confused about everything. One minute he's chasing his arch rival and the next minute he's awakening to the same person leaning over him, wishing for nothing but his utmost care and safety. This was just too quick of a switch to process. _**His**_ _Dib-thing?_ The boy recalled the words he had just recently heard come out Zim's own mouth. And this is when he thought Dib was asleep and unable to hear a word that was being said. He even bothered to keep his voice down for fear of awakening his rival. Just what exactly happened this entire time? This entire time he had been asleep, basically.

_That green boy really likes you. You're something special to him, Dib. You are. You should have seen him at your bed. He even came in the ambulance when you were first transported here ... tried to come in the operating room and everything ..._

Dib ignored the stinging in the corner of his eyes, the tugging somewhere at his heart. He took a shaky breath in, somehow, and let his eyes close again, wanting simply to sleep again and try to pretend everything was the way it was before. He just couldn't cope with the current situation at all right now honestly ...

"Does your er ... dad know yet?" Zim asked Gaz over lunch.

"Oh .. well ... no. He's .. trying to find a cure. You know." She rolled her eyes. "With 'real science' and all."

Zim frowned. "That might not go over too well when he gets back ..." He said it only to himself, not wanting to upset Gaz.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up.

"Oh, nothing. I guess we should go back and see if Dib is up in a bit then."

"Well ... I was thinking ... we could like maybe go to the mall and buy him stuff. He might just get more pissed off, but maybe he'll start listening to us. He really thinks me and you and .. well that we don't actually care."

"I think he thinks you care more than me." Zim said, a little darkness creeping into his voice.

Gaz shifted in her chair, finishing off her food. "Meh, well. You might be right. But we'll make him see."

"Sure." Zim smiled, and kept reminding himself that today was a day to celebrate Dib's eventual recovery, not mope about his romantic situation with the boy. There was time for that now. Time later.

Of course, when Zim and Gaz returned from the mall they found Membrane had finally ripped himself away from his "work" to come to the hospital. He seemed to be arguing with a doctor in the hallway.

"This is ridiculous, how do you physicians tell me one day my son is bedridden for the rest of his life and then the next say he's going to make a full recovery, can't you make up your minds? Do even _know_ how hard I've been working to find a cure for him?!"

The doctor shifted backwards, not sure what to do. "Calm down, sir, I mean-"

Zim handed his things over Gaz gently and marched over towards Membrane and the doctor.

"Go away, foreign boy, we're having a serious discussion right now. It's not for children."

The Irken went up to him and pulled down roughly on his coat bringing them at least eye to eye. "You call yourself a father? You're just a professor who happens to have children. You've barely even noticed their existence this whole time. All you care about is making yourself out to be this wonderful person who single-handedly saved his son with ..." He paused and scoffed, saying the next words as sarcastically as possible. " _Real science_."

"That's the only thing that can -"

"Shut up. If you really cared about Dib, you'd be happy that he's going to get better and be himself, not be standing out here worrying about how you're going to look to everyone else because you didn't fix him up yourself. Go home already. He doesn't need you and neither does Gaz if you're going to be such a asshole." Zim pushed past the professor and beckoned for Gaz to follow down to Dib's room. Gaz ducked by her father without looking at him. Zim said something she'd always really wanted to say. He had never been there for them. It was time for her dad to actually try being one for once.

A few weeks went by quickly, Membrane seemed to disappear entirely, but Gaz told Zim she did see him at home. And for once, he seemed to be trying to make an effort to be a father, but he apparently wasn't ready to come to the hospital again yet. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to Dib. Zim still thought him a cowardly and useless person and disregarded him entirely. It didn't really matter to him. Because **he** was going to be there for Dib. Every step of the way.

He had to admit though, Dib wasn't making it easy. The boy had accepted Gaz more readily than Zim at all. After all, Gaz was his sister. And at heart, he realized she cared about him after all. He was still a little wary of them both, but he didn't spend most of his time glaring at her. Instead his eyes were solely fixed on Zim, watching him. No matter what Zim did, it seemed like he couldn't get it through the human boy's head that he was there to help, not harm. Even though he came every day. Even though Zim could be out doing many other things. He came and sat in the hospital and read next to Dib's bed while the boy was asleep and still tried to talk to him while he was awake. Sometimes the Irken wondered why he didn't give up. He assumed that what he felt had to be this _love_ emotion ... otherwise, he wouldn't have put up with it. Not for anyone else.

But he knew this was going to take awhile.

But what did someone once say? All things worth doing take time. Zim was going to have to keep that in mind ...

Dib awoke to a dark room. He looked over and sure enough, there was Zim right by his bed. The Irken was curled up in a chair. A book was in his lap, and he was fast asleep. ' _He's here again ..._ ' Zim came to the hospital every day. He wouldn't leave until they forced him to. He seemed hell-bent on proving to Dib that he was nothing like the Zim he used to know. But it was still hard to believe. Dib somehow thought that maybe Zim was trying to lull him into a sense of false security before he pounced .. but then again .. would the old Zim really even have the patience to wait this long? Not to mention he was a terrible liar. Dib always saw right through him.

Zim stirred, stretching out his legs and setting the book down as he woke up. He noticed Dib looking at him.

"Awake now, my sweet prince?" The Irken grinned at him, jokingly.

Dib seemed to turn a pink color, and turned his head away. It was still hard for him to speak, and he couldn't even come up with a smart retort. He could breathe on his own again finally, but he still needed breathing tubes for help.

"How are you doing today, Dib-thing?" Zim came over close to the boy, a soft look still on his face.

"I'd be better if you weren't here ..." he croaked. ' _Confusing me._ ' he added on in his thoughts.

Zim looked hurt for a second but it faded quickly. "Oh, funny."

"I'm not joking." Dib managed to force out again, before he went silent. He tried his best to glare at the Irken, but even he was starting to not be able to muster up the energy for that. It just seemed pointless to keep being mean to someone who seemed to actually care for him.

"Do you .. really .. still think my intent is to destroy you, Dib-thing?" Zim's voice was soft and actually sounded almost ... hurt.

Dib was shaken by the question for a moment but then just managed to glare as if to say ' _Uh, well duh._ '

Zim climbed up on Dib's bed. The room was dark and empty except for the two of them. He carefully placed his hands on either side of the boy. Dib's expression changed to one of worry, he still didn't trust Zim. Not one bit. Slowly, the Irken moved until his forehead was resting lightly against Dib's. The boy blinked up at him, completely unsure of what was going on.

"If I wanted to kill you," Zim whispered, his eyes closed. "I could do it right now."

Dib twitched slightly. He wanted to move badly, to get away from Zim, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't yet. Zim's eyes opened and he found himself searching them, he wasn't sure what for, but he couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from the Irken's. Zim paused, brushing a hand into Dib's hair, each touch of his gentle and soft. He moved down a little again. Dib's eyes widened as his rival's lips met his. His mind seemed to feel a snap go through it for an instant. Zim's lips were alot softer than he ever imagined they would be ... did he ever imagine what Zim's lips felt like? Against his own? Did he _ever_? Zim's hand slid down against Dib's face now, stroking it so lightly, his fingers felt like a feather against the boy's cheek.

"I don't hate you. Get used to it." Zim said before pressing their lips together again.

Time actually seemed to fly by with Dib improving each day. They had finally moved him out of the ICU and into the rehabilitation wing, which was the best sign anyone could have hoped for. Towards the end of December, Dib could move his arms again and sit up. He needed help to sit up, but he could do it. Zim made sure that Dib's bed was near the window in his new room so he could see out of it. He over heard the boy tell Gaz he missed being outside.

A little bit before Christmas, the Irken started to act all secretive and seemed to be asking Gaz random questions about the history of Christmas and the proper ways of doing things and stuff. Dib wondered what was going on, but he almost didn't want to know. He had practically pretty much started to pretend Zim wasn't there since the one night the Irken had kissed him and said he didn't hate him. Zim couldn't get too close to him anymore now that he could move his arms again. They still felt heavy and clunky to Dib, and they were hard to move. His body didn't want to listen to him. But it was definitely better than before .. when he couldn't move at all. Even though Dib made it clear he wanted nothing to do with Zim, the Irken still never backed down. In fact he even seemed to be _nicer_ than ever before to Dib. It puzzled him to no end.

Also, Membrane finally reappeared at the hospital to visit Dib. (Prompting Gaz to joke to him under her breath "it's a Christmas miracle!") He laughed at that. He had heard about Zim's speech to his neglectant father from Gaz but he tried not to think too much about it. He might start reading too much into it. Like that Zim _actually_ liked him or something.

He had a long talk with his father. Not too much came of it. Just that he was busy with work (as usual), but he was happy Dib was getting so much better (of course) and he promised to visit more often (yeah right). Dib knew his dad well enough to know he was a workaholic and would be forever. But from everything Gaz told him, and some of the things Membrane said, he started to feel that maybe things were changing in his life after all. And that maybe something Zim inadvertently caused was turning out for the better. He couldn't understand why this also tugged at his heart. He simply ignored it. Dib figured it was better to focus on recovering for now, instead of dwelling on how he got to where he was now.

Christmas eve came. Dib was surprised when he woke up in the morning and Zim was actually not there. He was even more surprised that he missed the Irken. Gaz visited and said she hadn't heard from Zim all day, and wondered where he was as well. She snuck Dib in some Christmas cookies, which he accepted a little grudgingly, mumbling things about sentimental holiday nonsense. But Gaz knew he was happy. It was possibly the first real Christmas gift she'd ever gotten him. She told him she'd come back the next day with Membrane and proper Christmas gifts. So maybe they could be together as a family for once on a holiday. Both of them agreed they were skeptical about the situation but at the very least, Gaz and Dib could be together.

Gaz left and the room seemed depressingly empty. Dib didn't realize how much he had taken for granted ... his family, his health. Even Zim. He realized he missed the green skinned nuisance who was always seated by his bed, ready to talk to him and help him and just be there for him. He missed his rival, his enemy. He really did. Sighing, he turned to look out the window. Snow was just beginning to fall. Twilight was coming, but it was still light enough for him to see the snow coming down, and gathering on his windowsill.

Suddenly his door creaked open, and he really expected Gaz to be back saying she forgot something. He turned slowly and saw a snow covered Zim in his room. A large bag was in his arms.

"Hey, Dib." his voice was soft. He had stopped screaming every other word years ago. "Merry Christmas."

Something inside hit Dib that very moment, a feeling he couldn't explain. Like something slamming against his chest. It didn't hurt so much as it scared him. It was something emotional that hit him. And it was Zim that had invoked this emotion in him.

Zim was looking out the window for a moment now. "Remember the snowball fights we used to have?" The Irken was used to not getting any replies from the boy so he walked to the back of the room and set down his bag. He took off his coat and winter hat and laid them over a chair to dry. Picking back up the bag, he went over to his usual chair and took a seat. Dib blinked at him, speechless as usual.

"I brought stuff for you. I've been reading all about hum- I mean holidays, and your room isn't Christmas-y enough. So - tah dah!" Zim took a tiny fake decorated Christmas tree from the bag and set on the table by Dib's bed. The boy looked at it, and it shined in the small bit of light coming from the lamp sitting by it on the table. His insides felt twisted and strange, but his face remained blank. Zim pulled some more things out of his bag. "Here are some Christmas cards from Gir and Minimoose. You should see the tree they have decorated at home." Dib noted here that Zim called it "home" and not "a base" anymore. "And I have a card for you too .. but you can read it later." Zim set that aside as well, then pulled a few shiny, colorful wrapped packages from the bag. "And some presents. Do you think you can open them yourself, or do you want some help?"

Dib's face still seemed emotionless and Zim wasn't sure what to think, but he plunged ahead anyway. He had been planning this for far too long to back out of it now. He scooted his chair a little closer to Dib's bed and sat one of the packages in his lap. The boy had the back of his bed propped up a bit so he could sit up to talk to Gaz when she had come. Dib clumsily tried to bring his hands up to the box, but they missed it. He turned kind of red, frustrated with himself. Zim took Dib's hands in his own, guiding them to the box and for once, Dib didn't shake the Irken off. Zim paused for a moment, almost shocked that this person who hadn't spoken to him in at least a month was letting him help. He shook his head slightly, almost as if to clear his thoughts and then continued helping Dib open his own box. It went smoothly with the both of them working on it. Zim took the wrapping paper away and put it in the now empty bag he had brought. He then helped the boy get the lid of the box off. Dib managed to pick up the contents of the box, running his fingers over them. It was a winter hat and glove set. They were black and blue, Dib's favorite colors, and the fabric of them was so soft and warm. Dib looked at Zim in a questioning sort of manner, still not ready to say anything.

"Well I know you won't be able to get outside this year ... so they're for next year. We can have our epic snow battles again, when you're better. Like we used to." Zim smiled, and noticed that Dib swallowed hard and almost seemed to nod at him. He motioned for the next box and Zim removed his first gift to replace it with another unopened one. The Irken helped him open each one. Soon there was a stack of paranormal books, a chess/checker game, and a dvd set of _Mysterious Mysteries_ sitting nearby as well. Zim knew Dib very well.

Zim stood after the last package was opened and wrapped his arms around Dib as best he could without moving him at all. "I know it's not easy for you to just trust me. But I'm trying .. I'm trying my best to prove to you that I'm not the same as before. Not at all." Zim felt Dib shake against him. Dib had been trying this whole time to keep everything inside but he just couldn't anymore.

"Dib ... ?" Zim pulled back to look at the boy's face.

Dib was crying. He turned his head away from Zim, embarrassed that he couldn't keep it in.

"What's wrong? What - " Zim began, immediately worried.

"Zim." Dib said, his voice trembling. The Irken practically took a step back, as Dib hadn't addressed him directly in weeks. "Zim ... I don't think anyone, even my family, has ever been as nice to me as you're being right now. I can't .. I don't ... why, Zim, why?" He shrugged in frustration, managing to bring a hand up to try to wipe some of the tears away, even though they kept coming.

Zim carefully climbed up onto the bed next to Dib and held him gently, wiping the boy's tears away and then interlocking their fingers. He kissed Dib on the cheek, and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Dib. I'm in love with you."

There was a pause. "Oh, Zim ..." He turned his head toward Zim and their lips just met briefly before Dib started crying again. He was an even more mixed up mess of feelings then ever before. The Irken offered his shoulder for Dib to cry on and he accepted.

It was almost time for visiting hours to be over, or so the clock on the wall kept saying. Zim looked at it, unhappily. He didn't want to leave Dib. Not now. The boy had finally calmed down. Neither of them said anything for a long time, neither of them were sure what to say. But Zim would wait there forever if he had to. Or at least he wanted to ... The Irken glared at the clock as if it might slow down for him.

Dib noticed him looking at the clock. "Do you have to leave?"

"Only because they make me ..." he smiled sadly at the boy's question.

"Can you ignore it? Can you ... stay here with me tonight?" Dib didn't even know himself what he asking Zim to do. He just knew he felt empty inside and confused right now and it would only get worse without Zim next to him.

Zim leaned down, kissing Dib on the forehead. "Only if you want me to."

"I do." was the simple answer back.

Zim got comfortable next to Dib on the bed, kicking off his boots and wrapping an arm protectively around the boy. "Then I'm not going anywhere." He rested his head by Dib's and kissed him again. And before they both knew it, they had fallen asleep together.

About a month later, Zim took Gir back to Carol and Tiff's cafe.

"Ladieeesss!" Gir squealed, jumping towards them as soon as his master had opened the door.

"ZIM!" Carol practically ran over to the pair as well and was met by a flying Gir. She caught and snuggled the happy robot.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, Zim. Looking good." Tiff grinned at him from behind the counter. Gir hopped down from Carol and went over to hug Tiff's leg.

"You look good in that scarf. It suits you." Carol smirked, giving Zim a quick hug.

He smiled at them both. "It's nice to see you guys again. I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

"Yeah, you haven't been in since right before Christmas, you bum." Tiff joked. She immediately went over to get Zim his favorite drink, and even managed to do it with Gir still hanging onto her leg.

"How's Dib holding up?" asked Carol brightly.

"Pretty good." Zim pulled off his scarf and set it on the table as he sat down. "He's been taking really intensive therapy at the hospital now, to get him back moving normally again. The doctors are still amazed he's made it this far. They said they've only heard of one other case like this happening and it was in .. a place called Japan, they said. But with a little help, Dib can even make it into his wheelchair almost by himself. It's really really good."

"That's fantastic, Zim, I'm so happy for both of you." Carol spazzed, taking a seat by the Irken.

Tiff set Zim's drink down in front of him, and Gir hopped up on the table to share it with his master. "How are things going on the romantic front, there, Zim?" she asked.

The Irken shrugged slightly, but he was still smiling. "Everything takes time. He says he needs to think. But at least he talks to me now."

"Now there's something. I'm cheering for you." Tiff grinned at him.

Carol nudged Tiff's side with her elbow and Zim noticed her face was a little red. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"You tell him!" Tiff hissed back, turning pink herself, but still looking very happy.

"Uh well ... not too long ago, Tiff and I had a talk and .. "

"You guys are dating." Zim said, flatly.

"Whatttt? How'd you know?"

The Irken just grinned. "The almighty Zim knows all."

Tiff put an arm around Carol. "Wishes do come true. You just have to keep believing in yours."

"I will. I definitely will." Zim replied.

Gaz kicked her feet against the chair she was sitting in. Again, Zim and her were eating in the hospital cafeteria.

"Sometimes, I'm not sure how you do it, Zim."

"Do what?" he asked, looking up.

"Wait for Dib to make up his mind." she shrugged. "I mean by now, I would have given up."

".. why? Did he mention -"

"No, no. These are entirely my thoughts. Dib doesn't talk to me about you, that stuff is private, between you guys, you know."

"Oh, then ... I don't know how to explain it. I love him."

"I know that, like practically everyone does." she laughed. "I mean, isn't there anything else .. ?"

"He's special, Gaz. He's everything to me. He's the reason I changed. I wait because I think he's worth it. No, I know he's worth it."

Gaz turned pink at this straightforward answer. She hadn't ever thought too deeply about why Zim came to see Dib. She used to sometimes habor the thought that he felt guilty, and that's what kept him coming. But now she knew that wasn't it. Zim really loved her brother. More than anything.

She thought to herself, for just a moment, that she hoped she could find someone to love that deeply someday.

Dib sat his paranormal book down. The light outside was starting to get dim and his eyes hurt from reading. It was the beginning of February and he still wasn't even nearly through all the books Zim had given him. Ever since Christmas, their relationship had changed into something of a cautious friendship. They talked, they played chess now that Dib could move his arms better, they watched _Mysterious Mysteries_ together. It started to hit Dib then that Zim _could_ be somewhere else. He didn't have to spend his time at the hospital. He could go back to Skool, or plot to destroy the world again, or whatever. Anything else. But no, he choose to stay with Dib, so the boy didn't have to be alone. Gaz still went to Skool, so she couldn't be there most of the time. But that was okay, because Zim was there.

But as for _love_ ... Dib couldn't sort out what that meant. He'd never been in love with anyone before. He was too focused on paranormal things and well, chasing Zim and making sure he didn't blow up the world in his spare time. He still didn't quite understand why Zim loved him in the first place. It just wasn't something he could adjust to really fast. He was starting to though, and that scared him a little bit. He couldn't do anything for the Irken. He hadn't done anything but chase him and try to catch him.

_So why ... ?_

Dib awoke to soft voices talking in his room. He barely fluttered his eyes open, just laying there. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep earlier. The nurses who checked up on him and kept the room clean were in again. And they were speaking softly amongst themselves.

"Have you ever seen the one boy who comes and visits him? He's kinda odd looking?"

"Yeah .. the green one? What about him?" the other nurse whispered back.

"Well you're kinda new here, so you didn't see when the patient was brought in. But the green boy had followed along and I heard from one of the doctors that when the green kid heard that the boy might not wake up for years, he got upset and started yelling for the boy to wake up."

"No way! Really?!"

"Yes, the doctor was in the room. And then he told me the green boy fell to the floor, sobbing. We really got used to seeing him around here, and we all felt so bad. The green boy came every day, you know. He still does even. They must be very very close friends."

The nurses giggled to each other as they left the room.

Dib opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, blinking. Faintly, he heard the sound of a radio in the room. It was hardly ever turned on any more ... he wondered who had left it on.

_May angels lead you in ..._

He recognized the words and it took a moment to remember from where. Zim told him he had been listening to the song when Dib had finally woken up. As sad as the song sounded, the Irken told him, it had given him some hope.

_... Hear you me, my friends._

Dib felt that twisted, choking feeling again. The one he got when he thought too much about Zim. When he started to think that just maybe he might ... No, no. He rubbed his forehead. He couldn't - he didn't. But ... somewhere at that moment, he had admitted it to himself deep down.

**He did.**

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

Two weeks or so later, a suspiciously grinning Zim came in the room late in the afternoon. He winked so obviously at Gaz and she winked back.

"Well, I better be getting out of here!" she gave her a brother a short goodbye and left, pausing for a moment by Zim to whisper. "Good luck."

"Thanks." he smiled a little nervously at her.

She gave him a thumbs up as she left. Zim turned back to Dib. "Hey, Dib-thing. You feelin' alright today?"

"Better than usual, really." Dib smiled back at him. "You seem pretty happy yourself."

"Well, today's a special day." he turned to set down something and take off his coat, as usual.

"Is it? I don't even know what day it actually is." The boy laughed.

"It's February 14th."

"Oh ... Ooh! It's valentine's day ..." Dib sounded thoughtful, knowing now that the Irken had probably planned something again. He got a strange feeling in his chest, that same feeling again. Like when Zim had shown up on Christmas eve.

"Yup, it is. Gaz told me this holiday isn't as important as Christmas so .. I didn't get you much but ... "

"Zim, you didn't have to get me anything at all."

"Well, I already did." Zim took off his boots as well and came over in his socks, hiding something behind his back. Dib watched the Irken get up next to him on the bed. They had started doing that awhile back ... so they could talk while they watched movies, or Zim could read to him or .. well, Dib liked having Zim next to him for any reason. He turned a shade of pink when he thought of that.

The Irken laid a red rose and a card in Dib's lap, and took the boy's hand in his, kissing him on the cheek. "So, will you be my valentine, Dib?"

"Er, I .. uh .. uhm .. sure, I guess ..." he stuttered and blushed in reply. _What's happening?_ "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Zim looked puzzled.

"... I just .. I mean .. I've never ever done anything for you, Zim. Ever. I want to un- I mean I can't understand why you- you - _love_ me so much." He said 'love' almost like he was afraid of the word, dropping his voice to a whisper.

The Irken paused, not saying anything for a moment, but snuggling close to Dib. "Open your card."

"What?"

Zim motioned to the unopened card sitting in his lap. "Open it."

"Alright, fine ..." Dib took the plain envelope in his hands. His name was scrawled on the front, in loopy but smooth handwriting. He flipped it over and ripped it open, pulling out a card that had a picture on the front. There was a silhouette of two people standing on a beach, holding hands. It was pretty simple all in all. He opened it, and read. There were only a few words, and then Zim's hand writing. He read them, and then he read them again. And it was like something had finally grasped him and squeezed tightly. It all came together with a few simple words. Something he should have realized a long, long time ago. It read:

**To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world.**

_I love you, Dib._

_**ZIM** _

Zim laid his head against the boy's and looked over the card again. "I love you simply because you exist, Dib." he whispered.

Dib let the card fall to his lap, and turned slowly to put his arms around Zim and hold him tightly. The Irken returned the hug, and felt Dib's fingers dig into the fabric of his shirt, almost as if he were holding on to Zim because he was afraid of falling. He heard muffled sobs coming from the boy and bit his lip. He didn't like making Dib so confused, it hurt him somehow whenever Dib cried. Zim pulled back a little, moving his hand up to gently wipe tears away from the boy's eyes, but Dib caught his hand. The boy intertwined their fingers and even through his tears, shifted slightly and kissed Zim. The Irken froze for a second. Dib had never initiated a kiss before, not ever. Then Dib squeezed his hand slightly, and he relaxed, deepening the kiss for a moment before stopping so the boy had a chance to breathe. This time he let Zim reach up and brush his tears away. The Irken rested his forehead against Dib's, searching his eyes, but not speaking. He wanted the boy to explain himself in his own words.

Dib made a small gasp, trying to catch his breath still, and he looked back into Zim's eyes. "Zim .. I .. well, I ..." The Irken waited patiently, and the boy blinked, and let out a soft sigh. He grasped Zim's shirt sleeves, still looking like he was about to fall. "I love you, too, Zim."

Taking a moment to let the words sink in, Zim whispered in disbelief. "Can you say it again?"

"Oh .. I .. I love you."

Zim joined their lips, allthewhile thinking, ' _Thank you, thank you, whoever you are, thank you for giving me him, thank you._ '

"You really, really are a changed person, Zim." Dib whispered to him when the kiss broke.

"Only because of you."

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

Dib tugged his black and blue winter hat down over his ears. He was crouching behind a wall of snow in Zim's yard. Another snowball flew in his direction and he quickly tossed one back in response. He heard it connect and a muffled 'ugh' come from the other side of the wall. He peered over his snow wall after a moment to find Zim coming towards him.

"No fair!" he tossed a few more snowballs at the approaching Irken but they were easily dodged. Zim hopped over the wall and carefully tackled Dib into the soft powder.

"Oh, fine, fine you win." Dib laughed.

"I know!" Zim grinned, squeezing Dib's shoulders a bit before leaning down to kiss him.

Dib blushed and wrapped his arms around the Irken, and kissed him back. "You know, we shouldn't be doing this in the yard."

"Ah, no one will notice anyway." Zim murmured before capturing the boy's lips again.

It had been over a year since Dib's accident. He could walk again just fine. He still wasn't 100%; but he had begun living a normal life again. Well, as normal as you can get when you're a paranormal investigator and your boyfriend is an alien.

Gir came bouncing out the door. Minimoose wasn't far behind. "Masterrr! The hot chocolate is doneeee ... ooh." he stopped short.

"Okay, Gir. We'll be right in." Zim smiled.

"Take your time, Master!" Gir giggled and Minimoose squeaked as they went back inside.

"I guess it is time to go in ..." Zim said as he got up, noticing that dusk was approaching rapidly. He helped up Dib and they dusted themselves off before heading to the kitchen.

It was Christmas eve again, and shortly after they came inside, they begin finishing the preparations for a party at Zim's house.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day where you'd be having a Christmas party, Zim." Dib commented, mug of hot chocolate in hand. He adjusted an ornament on the tree displayed prominently in the living room.

Zim bonked Dib lightly on the side of the head. "Don't say stuff like that. It's depressing." He kissed the spot he had hit before turning to make sure everything for the party was laid out properly.

Dib smiled softly at his boyfriend's turned back. "Of course."

The doorbell rang and Gir scurried to answer it.

"Ladiesssss!" he squealed, attaching himself to Carol's leg.

"Hey there, Gir!' she patted him.

"We're not too early, are we, boys?" Tiff called out.

"Of course not! Come right in." Dib said as he came over to the door.

The coffee shop girls took off their coats and hats and hung them up. Gir switched to clinging to Tiff's legs and Minimoose squeaked around them excitedly. The girls took turns hugging both the boys.

"You look so good, Dib. It still amazes me to see you on your feet. You're an amazing person." Carol said, thoughtfully.

"Well, it wasn't easy. But, thanks, Carol." The coffe shop girls had been Zim's first few friends. And over the past few months, Dib had gotten to know them almost as well as the Irken.

"Alright with the mushy stuff." Zim joked. "Come into the living room."

The doorbell rang again. Gir relinquished Tiff's leg and skidded to the door again.

"Eeee!" he flung himself at the new arrival.

"At least I know I'll always get a warm welcome from Gir." Gaz grinned. She came in and yanked off her jacket as well. Looking behind her, she glared and hung up her jacket. She then leaned out the still open door to pull someone else in. "Dad, c'mon already."

Dib came forward as his father was pulled into the house and the door slammed shut.

"Hey Gaz. Hey ... Dad."

"Merry Christmas, Dib." she handed him a box of cookies and poked Membrane.

"Er, hi, son." he said a little awkwardly.

"Glad you could make it."

"I can't stay long. Gotta get back to the lab soon and all."

"I understand." To Dib it was still an accomplishment that his dad had shown up at all.

Zim walked up and reached over to squeeze his boyfriend's hand quickly before turning to Gaz and Membrane.

"Everyone's in the living room. We've got snacks and ..." he eyed Gaz. "Video games."

"Video games? I'm there." she ran into the living room, intent on mercilessly beating everyone at everything from Guitar Hero to Halo to DDR. Membrane followed her.

A few more groups of people had shown up. Dib and Zim had started taking classes at an alternative skool when Dib was well enough to attend again. There, the boy had met a few kids who loved the paranormal as much as himself. Zim had made a few friends as well. Of course, they all came to the party as well.

The party went as planned. Gifts were exchanged, snacks were eaten, video games were played. Membrane disappeared partway through but no one really noticed.

Gaz smiled as she looked over to where her brother and Zim were sitting. They were holding hands and laughing as they talked with a few people from skool. Nothing could be perfect, she knew this, but she had seen two miserable enemies change to become two wonderful people who were more than lovers - they were best friends.

Still smiling to herself, she turned and elbowed an attractive girl who was one of Zim's friends from skool.

"Wanna play me at Guitar Hero?"

"Definitely!"

The two girls headed off to be in video game bliss.

Gaz was the last to leave the party. The girl she was playing video games with earlier was waiting outside for her. She threw her scarf over her shoulder and smiled at Dib and Zim.

"You guys take care of each other, okay?" she hugged them both tightly.

"Of course." Zim whispered, hugging back.

"And don't let Gir eat all the cookies." she laughed and blinked back a few tears as she turned to leave. "Night!"

"Night, Gaz."

"Thanks, sis."

"No problem." she grinned as the door shut behind her.

Dib and Zim snuggled up under a blanket on the sofa and sat gazing at the tree. The room lights were off, so the only light in the room came from the colorful glow of the tree. Gir and Minimoose, all tired out, were both in sleep mode somewhere in the kitchen, curled up together.

"I know it's not technically Christmas yet, but would you like one of your gifts now?" Zim asked.

"Uh, sure, if you want." Dib answered.

Zim scrambled off to remove a small box from under the tree and then got back under the blanket with his boyfriend. He handed Dib the box and put his arm around the boy again.

Dib looked at him a moment before slowing removing the shiny paper. Inside was a small black box. His heart pounded as he opened it. He took out a silver ring. Along it there were a few tiny words engraved.

_To one person you may be the world._

Zim hugged the boy close. "Will you .. marry me, Dib?" He had practiced this moment many times since he got the idea and asked Gaz all about it, and how to do it.

Dib turned the small ring over and over and swallowed hard, his voice coming out in a choked whisper. "Yes ... yes, of course."

Zim took the ring and slid it gently onto Dib's left ring finger. It fit perfectly. He smiled and tilted Dib's face toward his for a kiss. The clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas, my Dib-thing."

Dib wiped away a few tears but grinned back. "This is going to be my second favorite Christmas now."

"Oh really? What's your first then?"

"Last year. When you said you loved me." the boy took the Irken's hand in his own.

"I love you." Zim smiled softly.

"I love you too." Dib leaned forward and kissed his fiancé.

A fresh blanket of new snow fell outside. Everything was pure and white. And for the alien boy and the human boy; all was right with the world.

_- **The End** -_

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, it's fluffy but that's just how I am. I did some research on spinal injuries, and I've had MRIs done before, actually. I also do actually know for real of something entirely similar happening (with the car accident and all) and the boy can walk fine now. It took lots of months of recovery but he can. Just in case you were wondering, I didn't BS this whole fic. I will attempt to work on the prequel asap so keep an eye out.


End file.
